Ashore Harpooner (Timeless)
The Ashore Harpooner is an ennemy from Timeless fought in the Big Wave Beach. This long-drowned fisherman carries a speargun, which he can use to shoot players. After shooting, the harpoon while automatically be reeled in, inflicting a bit more damage and stunning the target. Appearance and origins He has greenish-khaki clothes, with weathered rubber boots, a 1947 speargun in his right hand, a weathered fisherman vest and a large hat. Sometimes, one of his legs is caught in a crab net, fishing hooks can be seen penetrating his body, as well as harpoon on his back. Various bite marks are very common, especially shark ones that can be very visible, and his bear remains are quite extensive. The harpoon he uses is a hawaiian harpoon, coming from an ancient speargun, held at the tip of his arm. In certain situations, the harpoon can't be retrieved and this will have as a consequence to pop off his hand and make him unable to use his ability He is inspired by a scrapped concept art for the Chinese version of Plants vs Zombies 2, but was largely reworked thanks to a user Attack Patterns His speargun will shoot in a 1.5x1.5 meters area, sometimes missing its targets, but landing quite deep with the broken tip of the harpoon always penetrating. When reeling, the harpoon will injure a bit more the target because of it's peculiar tip and will be automatically reloaded using an automatic reeling system, whose speed greatly depends on how far the harpoon travelled. At close range, he will kick with his speargun or his left fist. It is important to remember that the Ashore Harpooner can and will attack underwater Strategies Although he seems like a weaker version of the Octo Zombie (Timeless), he can be much more dangerous, since he compensates his low health with a high attack power, using his long-ranged harpoon to injure your player while avoiding contact. Worst of all, he will hit the player 2 times, and stun him a bit the second time, possibly leading to more zombies having the time to attack you. If one wishes to counter his attacks, he will also have almost no other possibilities other than relying on dodging, which can get very hard since you cannot predict the moment where he will pull the trigger and send the harpoon. The only other solution would be to use a shield, but since those aren't native to his homeworld, you'll have to do without it for most levels. First of all, if you know he will be here, be as careful as possible, to avoid being ambushed since he can even attavk underwater. Then, when he emerges, try to start straffing a bit, and pay attention to other zombies as they can hit you hard if the Ashore Harpooner stuns you. When he is about to shoots, you should else attempt to roll away if you are far enough, else hide behind the decor even though there isn't much. The best thing you can possibly do is simple ; put a zombie between you and him. Not only he will damage the other zombies with his harpoon, but he will also stun him, giving you enough time to attack and kill both. Trivia *He was heavily suggested by Quirk 567, which we would like to thank for his help Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless zombies Category:Big Wave Beach related Category:Big Wave Beach zombies Category:Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Brutes